How Iris Became A Dragon Master
by ThePokemonLover69
Summary: We all know that Iris is a great dragon master, but how did she be cum one. Follow Iris on her journey full of battles, sex and excitement as she becomes the greatest dragon master ever.
1. Prologue

-How Iris Became A Dragon Master (do not read if you are under 18)-

"Yes, harder, faster, please don't stop" The dark skinned girl said, and Haxorus granted her wish, thrusting harder and faster in to his trainer.

Iris had never felt so full before, even when imagining what it would be like, it didn't even come close to the real thing. She felt another surge of pleasure rock her, and her Haxorus's bodies. Suddenly he had hit something that sky-rocketed her pleasure, "Oh, Haxorus, I'm cumming soon, cum in side me, fill me with your dragon cum."

"Hax." He grunted, and with one final thrust sending her over the edge, she felt Haxorus shove his large knot into her, locking them together as they came. Iris came first, her body gripped his large dragonic cock, as her climax sent her Pokémon over the edge as well.

"HAX!"Haxorus bellowed as he came in his master, his cum not flowing out like Iris thought it would, but shooting out in a forceful blast, adding even more pleasure to her, nearly making her mind go blank. Haxorus set his trainer down and put her back on her bed.

"Wow boy, that was fun, we should do *yawn* again." Iris said, drifting off to sleep with a belly full of cum and Haxorus's cock still I her.-

"AH!" Iris woke with a start, only to find her hand shoved up her sex. It had all been just a dream, Iris thought, disappointed. Oh, how much she would love to have sex with her Haxorus, but sadly she may not be able to. Her clothes were soaked by her pleasuring so she took them off and the sent of her filled her camp.

**So what did you guys think, it was bad right?, well I hope to make better lemons in the future, most involving iris( I always found her sexy ) **


	2. The Plan For Haxorus

I do not own Pokémon, if I did this is what the show, games and movies would be like, all sex

Iris stood up, took off her light brown top, white panties and matching white bra."Why have I been having those dreams lately, every night, me and Haxorus fucking." For the past 2 weeks Iris had been having the same dream, each night the same, other than 2 involving Haxorus and Dragonite. As she pulled her bra off she let her DD breast free, unlike most people's hers stayed nice and firm in their spherical shape. she looked at her clothes bag, but decided against putting new ones on, as there were no other people around for miles, the two closest were Ash and Cilan, who she had gotten separated from during a Tyranitar's rampage. She picked up her clothes and washed them in the river to remove her cum from the fabric, after removing as much as she could she hung them on a tree limb and dove in the water, when she resurfaced she felt the drops of water roll down her breasts, and she enjoyed that feeling, she wondered what cum rolling down them would feel like.

Back at camp, Haxorus was sleeping soundly, until a particularly pleasant smell tickled his nose, he instantly woke up. He sniffed, franticly searching for the source, and he found the source, his trainer's clothes. Though it was faint, it still carried its pleasant smell, it was similar to a combination of ground up haban berries and citrius berries. He looked for his trainer and found her, bathing in the river. The way the light glistened on her breasts, ass and, body stirred feelings in him and he felt an erection spring up at the sight of her, the way her beasts bounced as she moved, the way her plumb ass jiggled. Haxorus knew he needed to have his trainer, though she was his master, he would be her's. he saw her get out of the water so he curled u to hid his erection from her.

She got out of the water and shook out her hair, and her breasts moves as well. She saw her Haxorus asleep by her fire and she wondered if she could entice him to fuck her. She decided against it, but did want to see if she could get a good look at his cock. She silently walked by him, but couldn't see it. Though her whole body was soaked another part was getting wet as well. She decided she would have him later, as she would need to rest because dragons are known to passionate lovers and can mate for hours to even days with some species. She didn't put any clothes on, as she would not need them. She drifted off to sleep, thinking of all the ways Haxorus would do her.

**Dragon type Pokémon will not be the only ones to fuck Iris, send requests for ones you would like to see and share this. **


	3. Iris And Haxorus Get It On

**I do not own Pokémon, if I did they would be like this. This is my first **(and hopefully not last) **sex scene. This actually came toe me in a dream I had, what I have a thing for Iris, she's sexy and I want to fuck her brains out.**

"*Yawn* time to make my move" the nude Iris proclaimed. Standing up she looked out side, night had already fallen, and the fire she had made had long since gone out, leaving the clearing in slight darkness. Iris looked for her Pokémon, and say its faint silhouette, so she brought out her flash light and looked to see if it was her Haxorus. It was. She scanned the rest of the clearing to see if her Dragonite or Excadrill were around, they weren't. She turned off her flashlight, and quietly crept out of her large tent and made her way over to Haxorus, with each step her hornyness, anticipation, and wetness grew until she was standing in front of Haxorus. "Hello big boy." Iris said, waking Haxorus.

Upon hearing his trainer's voice Haxorus lifted his head, and saw, in that faint darkness, his trainer, completely naked. He winced in pain as he felt his erection spring up painfully in to the ground.

"Haxorus you ok baby, what's wrong?" Iris asked.

Haxorus stood up, showing Iris his massive erection, at nearly 1'9", Iris's jaw dropped in awe, and her pussy began to leak more, imagining the massive spike-like member penetrating her body.

"I never imagined it would be so...so LARGE." She took Haxorus's hand and brought him to her tent. After he was in, Iris got on her bed so she could talk to Haxorus. "You do know why you are here?"

"Hax.(yes)"Haxorus said, nodding.

"Good." Iris said, bending down onto her hands and knees to get at Haxorus's massive appendage. She wrapped her hands around its base as best she could, it was so large she couldn't and was about to take it in to her mouth when Haxorus did some thing strange.

Haxorus pushed her so she was on her back, "No, you will be pleasured first!" Haxorus spoke aloud to her. Iris was to stunned by that to react as Haxorus lowered his head to her's and kissed her. He then grabbed her tits and began to grope them, enjoying their firm, soft texture. Then licking them and playing with her nipples for a few minutes before moving to her pussy. "OH HAXORUS YOU ARE INCREDABLE!" Iris said loudly. "thank you." He said before diving in to her pussy licking, and slurping her juices loudly. Stabbing his tongue deeper and deeper into her, then he lightly bit her clit, sending her into euphoria, all she could think about was Haxorus. "PLEASE DON'T STOP HAXORUS!" He could feel her walls tightening around his tongue, and he knew she was going to come, soon. Iris let out loud moans and groans of pleasure as Haxorus continued his work, though his member throbbed painfully, he was focused in pleasuring his trainer. Her walls suddenly clamped down on his tongue and she screamed in pleasure as she came. "HAXORUS I'M CUMMING!" Haxorus drank all of her flowing cum like it was water, it tasted of haban and citrius berries. After coming down from her euphoric high, Iris realized Haxorus needed to be pleasured.

She wrapped her hands around the base again and began to lick the entire length of the cock until it was well lubticated by her tongue, she put the tip of the cock into her mouth. She knew the whole thing wouldn't be able to fit, but after 9 inches, she couldn't handle any more. After doing what some may call a blow job, she took the member out of her mouth and wrapped her tits around the dick and began to give him a titjob. Haxorus then began to thrust into her breasts and groan in pleasure. Iris's mouth engulfed the massive dragon meat as his thrusting became more powerful. Haxorus groaned and moaned as the warm wet mouth of his trainer enclosed around his member. She swirled her tongue around the penis's head and shaft. giving Haxorus shock waves of pleasure. Haxorus put his clawed hands on the back of his trainer's head and began to push his cock deeper in to her mouth with each thrust, his hands holding her head in place. She looked up at Haxorus, whose head was thrown back in pleasure, with her adorable brown eyes and said,"MMMNNMHHHHMMH..CUM...HHMHMHMNNN...MOUTH...HMNHMNHM."Sending pleasure waves through Haxorus's member, and Haxorus looked down at her, confused. Regrettingly, Iris removed Haxorus's cock from her mouth and said," If you have to cum, cum in my mouth", and she went back to work, using her breasts, hands and mouth to pleasure Haxorus, with one of her hands, she reached down to Haxorus's balls and knot, the knot was nearly a foot thick, and his balls were about the size of basket balls, she wondered how he could move with those knocking around, but she proceeded to fondle them, groping and rubbing them, adding to Haxorues's pleasure. She fetl his balls tighten and his cock stiffen in her mouth, as his thrusting became more erratic and forceful. "I'M CUMMING SOON!" Haxorus puled put of his trainer's mouth, contrary to her wishes and Iris laydown with her mouth open as Haxorus came all over her body," HERE I CUM!" Haxorus's climax sprayed cum al over Iris's body, covering her breasts, and face in the thick, warm, white liquid (naturally dragon cum was thicker than all other Pokémon, as theirs is much more potent than the other types). But there was less than Iris thought there should have been. Haxorus's member became limp, and small dribbles of cum came out, pooling on to the floor.

"Darn, now we can't get to the main event" Iris said sadly, and began to lick the cum off her breasts, the sight of which, re-hardened Haxorus's member. The taste wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't any thing special either, it tasted off many berries and musk, similar to the taste of the air in the caves where they dwell and, with a hint of saltyness, but it was something she could grow to enjoy. After cleaning her self of the best she could, and licking up as much cum and, lubricated the cock as best she could, she wiped off her face and saw Haxorus, and his member. she walked over and cleaned the rest of the cum off the tip and said "It looks like someone's ready for the final part of the fun." She said seductively.

Iris crawled on to her bed and lie down butt up, breasts down, and moved her hips and said "Cum on big boy, you know you wanna get it." But Haxorus wasn't going to have any of that, he grabbed his trainer and flipped her over so she was facing him. "Oh, so you wanna do it like that, ok, but be gentile, its my first time."

"Yes" Haxorus said, nodding. he grabbed her legs and pried them apart before moving closer. Haxorus held on to her legs as he pressed the tip of him member against her, he teased her by rubbing his member along her folds, sending pleasure waves to her head, "Stop teasing me and, FUCK ME ALREADY!" Iris roared, and Haxorus happily abliged, thrusting into her as hard as he could, he didn't tear her hymen, as she was an active girl and it had been torn long ago, thrusting his entire length into her welcoming womb, her extremely tight body offered lot of resistance, hilting himself instantly. Iris finally felt the full length in her, filling her even better than she could have imagined. Haxorus waited for her to get accustomed to his size, as humans were not built to take something so large.

"Ok, you can start going." Iris said, her head spinning in pleasure. Haxorus removed his hands from her legs and planted them on her plumb ass, squeezing it, making her squeal. "Oh Haxorus, you naughty boy yo-" her breath was taken away as Haxorus began to thrust into her, her warm, moist walls hugging his burning shaft. He started slowly at first. "Haxorus, *ugh* baby, could you *ugh* go a bit *ugh*, harder?" Iris asked, grunting with each thrust. Haxorus grabbed her ass tightly and lifted her up, so that her breasts were pushed up against his chest. "Haxorus what ar-" she was stopped as Haxorus sped up, thrusting into her with and increased speed and strength. She grabbed onto his shoulders and help on for dear life, as Haxorus pounder her pussy with such strength, their hips slammed against each other. Iris tried to wrap her legs around Haxorus's waist, and pressed her body against his as tightly as she could, "Oh arceus, OH ACREUS YES!" she yelled as Haxorus hit her G-spot, "Haxorus, oh acreus, Haxorus, I love you." She said as she was sent over the edge, moaning in extreme pleasure, as Haxorus's burning rod of flesh continued to mercilessly pound her body. Haxorus's dick was so massive that her cum couldn't leak out, it pooled in her womb, adding even more lubricant. Haxorus now near effortlessly thrust into his trainer, repeatedly hitting her G-spot, sending her into euphoria, again. Haxorus briefly stopped thrusting to kiss Iris, and look her I the eyes, their tongues entering each others mouths and moaning loudly. Iris broke the kiss and said, "Ravage me.". Haxorus grunted and spun her around so her back was to him, and he grabbed her breasts, before continuing to fuck his trainer senseless. His member was so massive that part of it pushed out against her stomach. Haxorus thrust into his trainer with ever increasing strength, turning her into a moaning, sweaty mess, drooling because of her immense pleasure, babbling incoherent phases, "...harder...faster...fuck...more..." Iris felt her second orgasm approaching fast as Haxorus continues his pleasurable onslaught. Haxorus felt Iris's walls tighten and convulse around his member, and he felt a strong tension in his balls, and his knot began so inflate. He knew his orgasm was coming fast as well. "Iris, " He said, "I know, lets cum together." Iris said, her breath speeding up. "AHHHHH!" They both screamed in pleasure, but before the came, in a daring move, Haxorus spun her around so she was facing him, put her back on the bed, and pulled on her breasts. Haxorus thrust into her one final time forcing his massive knot into her, and kissed Iris, the explosion of pleasure sent them both into their orgasms, as they came at the same time. Haxorus felt his dragon-seed flow into his trainer, as she released her juices on to the dragon pokémon's cock. She held on to his head and the kiss lasted for several minutes as Haxorus's cum was still flowing into Iris, causing her stomach bulge out, making her look nine months pregnant. "So that's what you were saving it for", Haxorus blushed, and Iris enjoyed the warm feeling of Haxorus's cum filling her freshly de-virgined body. No words could describe the pleasure Iris was feeling. After several minutes, Haxorus's knot finally deflated, letting him pull out of her body, as some of there combined juices leaked out. "No, leave it in, I like it." Haxorus didn't object, only pushing back in, and curling up to sleep next to her and fell into a deep sleep. Iris remained slightly awake, moving her belly to feel the cum flow through her womb, giving her a pleasurable feeling as the warm mixture curned inside her body. A small thought popped in to her mind, where her and her Haxorus, now mates, or just lovers? Iris didn't want to think about it so she fell asleep with her Haxorus.

**WOW THAT WAS LONG! So what do you guys think of my first sex scene? Cum** **(ha sex joke) back next week for another one. And don't forget to follow, favorite, and review telling me hat you thought and what you want to see later, and request other story ideas for me to do, other than this one. Also I forgot to say that Iris can talk with Pokémon in this story, what don't look at me like that, it's fan fiction, you can do what ever the heck you want in it.**


	4. Haxorus Vs Dragonite

**Haxorus Vs. Dragonite **

** After Haxorus and Iris's night together, Dragonite lets his true feelings show.**

The sunlight streamed through the fabric of Iris's tent. She awoke to her Haxorus sleeping next to her. "Good morning" Iris said. Haxorus growled a greeting, and the view of hi trainer's nude body caused his member, that was still inside her, to spring back to life., hardening inside her. "No Haxorus, we can't do that now, but maybe later." She tried to move, but the copious amount of their combined cum prevented her. "Haxorus, grab that pan," she pointed to the large pan next to her bed, "Place in under me," Haxorus did as he was told. "Now pull out of me." Haxorus slowly pulled his limp member from his trainer's womb and cunny. Their combined juices flowed out of her now free opening, and her stomach deflated as the pan filed with their cum. Iris took a glass and dipped it in to their juices and drank some, it tasted, surprisingly, delicious, like haban, citrius, and oran berries mixed with musk and salt. Iris and Haxorus began to drink their cum until there was nothing left. They licked their lips and kissed before Iris stood up, she had just realized that the tent smelled very strongly of sex and sweat, as did the two of them. "We need to take a bath Haxorus. could you take the tent down while I take one?" Haxorus nodded and she gave him a kiss.

Iris walked out of the tent and felt the sunlight on her skin, though it was warm, she preferred the warmth of Haxorus's cum filling her body. As she walked to the river, all she could think of was Haxorus, pounding her body, her pussy became wet and burnd for him, or any male to bend her over and fuck her, hard. She was so deep in thought that she bumped into her Dragonite, who, after seeing her, turned away from her. "Oh, hi Dragonite, how are you doing?" she said nervously, playing he didn't smell the odor if sex that clung to her.

Dragonite just grunted and walked past her. Iris breathed a sigh of relief, and continued to walk to the river. Dragonite, after passing Iris, quickly ran behind a large rock to hide. he looked down, and saw he had a semi-hard erection, do to his trainers rather generous proportions. He sniffed the air to see if she was around, but defected some thing else, the smell of sex. He smelled deeper, he found her scent mixed with the sex scent and... HAXORUS'S SCENT! Dragonite was outraged that his rival dare lay claim to their trainer. He looked and saw her bathing, the way the light shown on her toned body, the way her breasts held their shape as she washed the cum out of her hair, the way her plump butt moved when she moved. Dragonite walked over to Haxorus, who was taking down the sex-scent filled tent and roared at him. "DRAG DRAG DRAGONITE DRAG ITE (HOW DARE YOU DO THAT WITH HER)!" Dragonite roared in anger, " DRAGONITE DRAG, DRAGO **NITE** (IF ANY ONE IS TO MATE HER, IT IS TO BE**ME**)!"

"ORUS HAX HAXORUS HAX,(I WAS HER FIRST POKEMON,)!" Haxorus growled back, getting ready for battle," HAX HAX HAXORUS XORUS( SO IT WAS I WHO MATED HER FIRST)!HAXORUS HAXORUS HAX(I DON'T WISH TO FIGHT YOU, BUT I WILL IF I MUST)!"

Dragonite charged up hyper beam and fired it at Haxorus, knocking him into a large rock. Haxorus countered with dragon pulse, knocking over a large tree onto Dragonite. "DRAGONITE!" Dragonite used outrage, smashing Haxorus through several trees. Dragonite slammed into Haxorus again.

-meanwhile-

Iris washed her breasts, imagining Haxorus's claws gripping them, she let the water clean the cum that had dried I her hair wash out. the only thing she disliked about last night's sex was that Haxorus hade cum so much on her after her titjob, that his cum had gotten into most of her large hair, and cleaning it was a nightmare. she began to feel horny,, and since no one, or nothing was around, the began to play with the pussy "Oh Haxorus, you are so good at this." and she began to finger herself, thinking about Haxorus.

-back at he action-

Haxorus was smashed into another set of trees, and Dragonite picked him up. "DRAGONITE DRAGONTIE(YOU WILL PAY FOR MATING HER)!" And Dragonite ice punched Haxorus in to the river where Iris was bathing, but Dragonie was so rage fueled, he didn't notice. Dragonite ice punched Haxorus again, hitting his prized axe blade, breaking off the tip, and began to charge up a dragon pulse to finish Haxorus. "DRAGONITE STOP!" Iris said, but he did not obey, and used dragon pulse. "DRAGONITE STOP THIS NOW!" Iris yelled, an began to sob. Dragonite saw this and stopped, not realizing what he had just done. Dragonite looked down in horror at what he had done to Haxorus. "Dragonite(what have I done)?"

"Haxorus, pleas be ok," Iris said, rushing over to Haxorus, who was breathing faintly."hax~..." He said weakly. Iris ran for his poke ball, and returned him. Dragonite, too deep in the shock of what he had done, stood there. Iris quickly got dressed and Dragonite flew Iris to the closest center.

"Haxorus has suffered life-threatening injuries, thankfully you got her when you did, any longer and we may have lost him." Nurse Joy said," We are not 100% sure he'll be ok, but we will do our best."

"Thank you," Iris said, trying, and failing to keep the sadness out of her voice, she turned to Haxorus's room, "Please be k, Arceus, help him pull through." Iris still couldn't believe that the Haxorus in front of her was her's, he had taken every thing Team Plasma could throw at him when he was still an Axew, but seeing him hooked up to life support and a respirator felt like a hyper-beam to the chest(and not the good kind like in sex). Iris walked out the center and she saw Dragonite, his normally proud stature, gone, now no trace it had ever been here, instead he hung his head in shame and sadness.

Iris tried to get his attention, but he turned away. "Dragonite look at me, NOW!" Iris said, she did not normally raise her voice (outside of the bedroom), Dragonite tried to look at her, but couldn't. "Dragonite, what happened to you? I know you don't like Haxorus, but what made you try and kill him?" Dragonite began to turn to her, but turned away immediately and flew off towards the mountains. "DRAGONITE! COME BACK!" She called, but it was no use, and she knew it, she couldn't go and find him now, Haxorus needed her to be with him. The sun began to set and she went back to the center and sat next to Haxorus. "I don't know why Dragonite did that, Haxorus, I don't know what could hav~" She stopped mid sentence when she realized what had set him off, her and Haxorus having sex. " Haxorus, I'm sorry but I need to get Dragonite." Iris ran our the door and into the forest to find her Dragonite.

**O.K., so that wraps up this chapter, what happens with Dragonite? will Haxorus survive? Too many questions, too little time, come back to find out. **


	5. Into The Dragon's Den

**Into The Dragon's Den**

**Iris searches for her lost Dragonite out of fear of loosing another friend, and gets attacked by three Ariados, horny and wanting to mate anything they see that's female. **

"*Huf huf huf huf*" Iris panted as she ran through the forest and began to climb the slope of the mountain. Iris knew that Dragonite liked mountain caves near forests, so she began to look for a cave that he could have taken. She walked into a tree and an Ariados dropped out, not just any Ariados, a shiny Ariados, followed by two more, all three were males. And judging by the monstrous members they had, they were looking for something to fuck, no matter what it was, and she was the only female they could see. The shiny one shot string at her wrists and ankles, binging her to the trees and the other two began to construct a web around her. As soon as the web was completed, the shiny one, which was also the largest, began to wrap her whole body in silk, leaving out her mouth, chest, and waist. The two smaller ones finalized the binding and one ripped a whole on the back od the web, allowing access to her ass. The shiny one crawled up to her face and looked at her breasts, obviously liking what he saw, he spat acid on her clothes, dissolving them, leaving her naked, except for the web bindings. The shiny began to bite and pinch her nipple,, enjoying its soft texture. "Hey, you get off those, they are for Haxorus." The shiny Ariados hissed at her and crawled down to her pussy there it took its stinger, which is also its cock, and it began to glow purple, the Ariados stabbed the stinger penis into her pussy, instantly paralyzing her so the trio can do as they wish to her. The shiny one crawled back to his place at her breasts and hissed at the smaller ones to get away, he began to put his member in between them, pushing them together with his legs, and began to thrust upwards. The shiny Ariados had a large member, because it poked through the top of her cleavage and went into her mouth. Though not as large as Haxorus, it was still very large, nearly 1'2". He began to hiss violently and his cum erupted all over her breasts and face, the cum, though stringy, didn't taste terrible. The shiny Ariados positioned himself by her pussy and she cold feel one crawl on her back, trying to get at her ass, the third crawled over her face and the poison was beginning to wear off, Maybe the shiny took longer than he thought, Iris thought. The shiny ripped off her panties and positioned his member so he would penetrate her, as did the one at her ass. The one at her face was finding it difficult to stay still with will of her hair. She began to regain movement and as the one at her face slipped, she yelled, "DRAGONITE HELP ME!", the shiny, obviously displeased, hissed and reinserted this paralysis penis, and she fell silent. Now that she couldn't move, all three of the Ariados tried to penetrated her swiftly. the one at her ass fell off and was trying get get back to his place as the on the other two pumped into her, raping her. It was a feeling she couldn't describe, being fucked in two places at the same time. the one at her ass had returned ad was about to penetrate her, as she could feel its stinger, when it suddenly vanished. the one on her face began to hiss, and despite her hated of being raped by the shiny Ariados, she moaned into the cock of the one on her face and he shot his cum down her throat, and she closed her eyes, as they are bug types, they're penis's are segmented and can bent to the shape of the object being penetrated. She was slightly disappointed she didn't get to taste it, but this one also had suddenly vanished and then she saw Dragonite, fighting them, and beating them.

Dragonite saw the third and saw it was attempting to mate with Iris, and was close to it, his movements became erratic, and began hissing, seeing Dragonite approaching it sped up, and just sa Dragonite pulled it off, it came inside off Iris, and attempted to fill her with its insect seed, but failed. Dragonite roared and was about to kill it with a hyper beam when Iris said "No, Dragonite, no!"

"But this worthless insect raped you." Dragonite said, and was about to use it when Iris captured it in a poke ball. Dragonite stared at her angrily. "You need to learn to control your anger, now please help me down." Dragonite cut the naked Iris free and carried her to the cave he had found. "Why did you let the insect live?"

"I used it to get you to save me." Iris said

"So you let those pathetic bugs mate you just to get me to come back to you?" Dragonite asked.

"Yes, now I think I know you did that do Haxorus, you wanted to mate with me, "Dragonite looked at her "And those bugs didn't mate me, u stopped that." Iris said, "Now do you wanna do this or not?" She held her breasts, and she saw Dragonite's member, 1'6" "Smaller than Haxorus." Iris got onto her hands and knees. "But lets see if you fuck better than him." She began to suck Dragonite's cock, and wrap her tits around it like she did with Haxorus. She licked around the head and began to fondle his balls, and she noticed he didn't have a knot. Good, Iris thought.

Iris took her mouth off he tip and gave a long lick across the bottom of his member, sending ripples of pleasure through Dragonite's body, and eliciting a moan from him. "Oh, does Dragonite like that?", and Iris did it again. Iris the coated the entire length of them organ on her spit and dragged her tits across the full length.

"Does Iris like licking my big cock?" Iris was surprised that Dragonite began to talk dirty to her, Haxorus hadn't done that.

"Yes, Iris does love to lick you cock, its so big and strong like you." Iris said. She back to working on Dragonite's dick, giving him a blowjob, hand job, titjob, licking the length on his member, making loud moaning sounds. "I love how soft your tits are Iris."

Dragonite then picked up Iris and held her up-side-down, putting them into the 69 position, and began to lick her pussy, causing her to moan on to his member. Dragonite began to thrust into her mouth, moaning as he did so, thankfully he was smaller and thinner than Haxorus so she could easily deep-throat him. Her mouth was warm and squeezed his member, and she loved the feeling of a cock crammed down her throat. Dragonite wanted to have his tongue go into her pussy, but the thought he was too big to fit, but he tried any way. The large warm tongue filed her canal, and she tightened around him, because she didn't cum from the Ariados, she was very close. She was about to warn him, but she came on his face and he drank he juices. "Delicious" Dragonite said, and Iris blushed bright red as she continued to suck his cock. Dragonite felt his balls tense up and he blew his load into her mouth and on her face and tits. Iris was surprised that Dragonite was more capable of hiding his orgasm than Haxorus. "Dragonite, please set me down, all the blood is rushing to mu head." "Sorry."Dragonite set her back down, and the cum dripped from her face and tits to her stomach and legs, completely covering her in a dripping white mass of goo. His cum tasted similar to Haxorus, except that his was saltier, and less musky. Dragonite used hydro pump on Iris to clean her off. Unlike Haxorus, Dragonite was still hard and ready to go, Dragonites a known for there incredible mating stamina, capable of lasting hours to days of continuous, uninterrupted mating sessions, oh the fun Iris could have with him.

"Thanks, now lets get to the real fun." Iris said, as Dragonite was shorter than Haxorus, she hoisted herself info Dragonite's shoulders, and, while facing him, and kissed him as she lowered herself onto his member. Just as the sharp tip was about to pierce her, Dragonite placed his hands on her butt and stopped her. "Why did you stop me, I though you wanted us to do this."

"I do, but I still want to be able to fly back to the center." Dragonite said, and in a lower voice "And to show my apology for what I had done to Haxorus I will hold off until he is well again."

YES, finally, Dragonite wasn't jealous or hateful of Haxorus anymore! Iris thought happily, maybe now she an make that three-way dream she had come true. "Ok, but as soon as he's better, I want that cock shoved up my pussy, deal?" Iris said.

"Yes." Dragonite said, and he leaned over, "Now get on." Iris happily mounted her Dragonite's back, "Hold on." And he took off, though hi wings my be small, they are powerful, hopefully like another part of his body Iris thought dirty thoughts about how they were going to have sex. "Iris, you know what's funny?"

"No, what?" Iris asked, though she already thought she knew what he was going to say.

"Right now you mounted on me, but in a few hours, I'm gonna be mounting you." Dragonite said, and Iris was right. "So you really would have let those Ariados rape you all they wanted had I not shown up?"

She laughed, "You honestly think I'd_ let_ them rape me, and not put up a fight, I knew they were there, and I knew you were there, I was just hoping for a quick fuck, especially from a rare shiny Ariados."

"Yeah you could have beaten all of them if you wanted, but I'm still angry that you would let some wild pokémon, mate with you, rather than your own pokémon." Dragonite said. "And where did you keep that extra poke ball?"

"What are you going to do, punish me during sex?" Iris asked, showing mush more of her naughty side. "I hide things in more places then just my hair."

"I just might." Dragonite said.

"Can't wait to have that big cock in me." Iris said, reaching down and squeezing it, and taking some leftover cum and licking it off her fingers, she could feel herself already begin to get wet, and soak his back scales.

**O.K. I'll admit, the ending to the chapter was boring, I couldn't think of anything else. So what will happen next?, that's for you to decide. What can I add to make this better, PLEASE TELL ME!**


	6. Tyrant's Wrath

** Tyrant's Wrath**

**Iris returns with Dragonite, and complications develop**

Dragonite landed on the Helipad, so no one would see Iris naked. He wrapped as much of his body around her as he could so keep her warm, but that want very much. They knocked on the door and waited for Nurse Joy to answer.

"Oh, Iris, glad to see you are O.K." The Nurse said, taking her down the hall to a room, all the lights were out, except for the emergency lights. After the turned the lights on, she noticed Iris didn't have any clothes on. "did you run it to the Ariados?"

"Yep, gang attack by three of them, one was a shiny, and damn those things fuck well in groups." Iris said.

"Oh, you should see 7 of them at once, now that's a fun ride." Nurse Joy said."Unfortunately most people frown upon pokephilia."

"The way there dic~" Iris was interrupted by Dragonite grunting. changing the subject Iris asked, "So what happened here? What happened to the power?"

"The center is powered by the wind station on the mountain and a rampaging Tyranitar has knocked out the power lines, so we can't fix them until it calms down." Nurse Joy said, "But we put Haxorus and the other pokémon on the stand by power system, that should last for 3 days but it looks as thought Tyranitar will be at it for more than that."

"What if I go and calm it down?" Iris asked.

"I suppose you can try, but don't do any thing stupid." Nurse Joy said. "And put some clothes on!"

Iris and Dragonite went into their room and Iris up in a top, no bra and pants, no panties. "May I ask why you are going to go fight a Tyranitar, without wearing clothes?"

"I'll explain on the way." Iris and Dragonite flew towards a giant crater.

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Dragonite asked.

"What's the one thing that can stop a rampaging pokémon?" Iris asked, and didn't give him time to answer. "I'm gonna try and seduce the Tyranitar."

Dragonite stopped mid air, "No, you are not going to just have sex with it, I say you look like your going to have sex with it, and then I smash it I the head with my ice punch, because this will be another pokémon that you have had sex with, that isn't one of you team."

"Fine." Iris said.

Dragonite landed in a large crater, around it were Tyranitar foot prints. The trees in the area were all smashed, chewed, or charred. Iris and Dragonite looked for a trail of foot prints leading to its cave, but Iris found nothing. "Dragonite, you find anything, there's nothing here." Suddenly the ground began so shake, and a mighty roar tore through the silence, followed by massive foot steps."That's why I didn't find a track to the cave, it never went back there." Iris said fearfully.

The massive green plated monster burst out of the trees, roaring in rage and aggression. It looked at Iris and roared at her before charging at her.

Dragonite flung himself between his trainer and the ferocious beast. Tyranitar slammed into Dragonite and began push him back, the dragon-types feet scoring massive ruts on the ravaged earth. Dragonite smashed its forehead into the Tyranitar's, stunning it for a second. Dragonite quickly flew over to Iris and scooped her up, flying her away from the Tyranitar.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Iris called, struggling against Dragonite's large arms.

"Protecting you." Dragonite flew Iris away from the forest and flew back to confront the Tyranitar. Dragonite slammed onto the ground, scattering rocks and earth around him. Dragonite growled at the Tyranitar and the Tyranitar roared back, charging up a hyper beam. Dragonite did the same and the two beams collided, causing a massive explosion. Dragonite braced himself against the blast, as the full force of the explosion hit him. Dragonite fought to keep his balance, but his balance failed him and he was thrown back into a rock, smashing it to pieces. Dragonite sat up and shook himself off, he looked around for Tyranitar, who suddenly slammed into Dragonite, knocking him farther back.

"SHHHHRAHHH!" Tyranitar bellowed, launching a dark pulse at Dragonite. The wave of dark energy blasted Dragonite, sending him flying into a tree, shattering it into millions of splinters, and he felt adrenaline begin to pump through his veins.

Dragonite got up and as Tyranitar charged his position, Dragonite dodged the swipe of the beast's razor sharp claws. He countered by using aqua tail, slamming the tail of water onto Tyranitar's head and neck. The Tyranitar collapsed, and Dragonite began to charge up hyper beam, the orange and white beam fired from Dragonite's mouth. The beam buried Tyranitar under several feet of rocks and earth. Dragonite felt his adrenaline begin to fade from his veins.

"GGGRRRHAAAHH!" The ground here Tyranitar had been buried suddenly exploded as the Tyranitar burst out of the forest floor, throwing earth and rocks in all directions. The Tyranitar tackled Dragonite, pinning him down.

Dragonite saw Tyranitar's gnashing teeth a few inches from his face, dripping with saliva. The only thing keeping the powerful jaws from meeting Dragonite's face were his arms, trying to push the brute off himself. Dragonite slammed his palm into Tyranitar's jaw, further enraging him. The Tyranitar was about to use hyper beam on Dragonite, the sphere of energy grew, and grew. Just as Tyranitar was about to finish Dragonite, a rock collided with Tyranitar's muzzle, de-stabilizing the hyper beam, causing it to detonate scattering dust and debris thought the clearing.

Dragonite looked through the smoke, trying to find his savior, he saw the dust settle and it revealed; Iris. That foolish girl, Dragonite thought. The Tyranitar's eyes blazed with rage and he charged at her, Dragonite tryied to keep up and just as he was about to attack Iris with a dragon claw. Dragonite used ice punch, smashing the beast's head, the mighty brute slumped over, defeated, unconscious. Dragonite stood over the Tyranitar and Iris, glaring at her. "What are you doing here? You could have gotten hurt, or worse." The Tyranitar whimpered quietly and burrowed into the ground, escaping.

"I'm sorry, but you needed my help, Tyranitar could have killed you." Iris said, not wanting the possibility of losing another friend. "I just don't want to lose you." She hugged Dragonite, holding him tightly, and began to sob a little.

Dragonite whipped one of her tears away with his claw. "Don't worry, you aren't going to lose me, you aren't going to lose me." the two stayed there, in a tight embrace, staying like that for several minutes before Dragonite flew Iris back to the center.

"Than you Iris, thank you Dragonite for ridding us of that dreadful Tyranitar, though we think he may return again." Nurse Joy said.

"Don't worry, if he comes back, we'll beat him, again." Iris said. "Any news on Haxorus?"

"Yes, it appears as though he will make a full recovery, now that the power is restored, we have been able to fully heal Haxorus, but keep off of battling with him for the next few days" Nurse Joy said., and reading Iris's mind. "Yes, you can do that with him Iris." Iris grinned, and her and Dragonite looked at each other, and nodded.

**You wanted another battle, here is another, also possibly a three way sex scene next chapter.(Haxorus X Iris X Dragonite).**


	7. The Call

"Iris, phone for you." Nurse Joy said, knocking on her door. Iris groaned, not wanting to get up. "It's from some one names ash." With that Iris sat up, and put on her pink robe.

"I thought you found him irritating?" Dragonite said.

"I did, but its boring without him." Iris told him. She opened the door and said, "Thanks Nurse." Ran past her. She answered the phone.

"Hi Iris glad, to see you're ok after that Tyranitar attacked." Ash said. "well meet you at that center, it should take us 2 days to get there."

Iris panicked, she may not be able to have sex with her Dragonite, thinking quickly she said, "No, I'd much rather cum to you, so that nothing happens to you or Cilan." Her choice of words having more meanings than Ash knew. She saw there was another call for her, so she hung up on Ash." See you in a few days, ok?" She answered the other call. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Who I am doesn't matter, but what I know does." An obviously artificially deepened said, "I know what you have been doing with your Haxorus miss Iris, you do know that poképhilia is so frowned upon in Unova that you could lose your position as champion."

"Yes," Iris said nervously. "What is this about?"

"No need to worry Iris, we in fact, support this act, and we would like to recruit you for our organization. We are trying to get people to accept and embrace poképhilia." The voice said. "interested?"

"Yes." Iris said.

"We thought you would, one or our agents has been dispatched to your location." The voice said." Meet him in subway terminal FU tomorrow at 3:30 there he will take you to our Unova branch. We look forward to meeting you Iris." And with that the person hung up, leaving Iris to digest what she had been told.

-Back in Iris's Room-

Dragonite sat in his bed, waiting for Iris to return. When the door began to open, and Dragonite got exited, believing his trainer was returning, only to have Haxorus and Nurse Joy step in. "Now I hope you two can get along" Looking at Dragonite. Haxorus sat on Iris's bed, and Nurse Joy left.

As soon as she left, Dragonite said," Look Haxorus, I'm sorry about what I did to you, please forgive me."

Haxorus looked a Dragonite, angrily, and said, "I do forgive you, but that doesn't excuse what you did." He exhaled and said, "I understand why you did that, I would have done that same."

The two sat in silence before Dragonite spoke up, "I promised Iris that we wouldn't do any thing until you recovered, and if you hadn't, we never would have."

"What?' Haxorus said.

"Yes, I felt terrible for what I had done and I fled, fearing you and Iris would hate me, when she came to get me I told her that I wouldn't do any thing with her until you were well again." Dragonite confessed.

Haxorus sat there, stunned by what Dragonite had said, and the two continued to sit in silence. "so now what do you want to talk about?" Dragonite asked.

"What happened while I was gone?" Haxorus asked.

Dragonite began to fill Haxorus I on recent events, "After you were taken here. I flew off and Iris came after me..."

-Back with Iris-

Iris walked through the halls of the center's top floor looking for her room. as she went back to her room, she heard voices coming from her room, and she ran in to it and saw Haxorus lying on her bed, "Haxorus," she ran over to him and hugged him. "You're ok."

"It will take more than Dragonite has to put me down." Haxorus said, hugging her back.

She stepped back. "Good now that you're ok, we can begin."

Sorry, no sex scene, but I had another idea for a fanfiction and I wanted to set up a bit of it here, and have a bit more interaction between Haxorus and Dragonite. But next time THERE WILL BE ONE!


	8. A Night To Remember

"Good, now that you're ok, we can begin" Iris said, untying her robe, and letting it fall to the floor, leaving her naked.

Haxorus an Dragonite immediately got up and came over to her, as she got down onto her knees. She wasn't surprised that Haxorus and Dragonite already had massive hard-ons for her. She grabbed the massive members and began to give them both hand jobs. Iris began to lick Dragonite's cock, getting it wet with her spit. Felling left out, Haxorus pushed her hand to her chest and pushed her tits together and began to thrust upwards.

"Some ones eager." Iris said seductively and began to pump harder on their cocks, but after a few minutes, she realized that this was going no where, fast. Iris took Dragonite's penis out of her mouth and let go off both of them. "This isn't going to work, is it?" Then she thought of an idea. "Haxorus get behind me." Haxorus walked behind her and she felt Haxorus put his penis in her pussy, "No, lick it Haxorus." Iris took Dragonite's cock into her mouth, deepthroating it immediately, licking the massive pink shaft.

Iris was too deep in pleasuring Dragonite, that she was surprised when Haxorus jabbed his tongue into her pussy, causing her to moan onto Dragonite's cock, sending waves of pleasure through his member. Iris took one of her hands off Dragonite and began to grope her tit, and pinch her nipple.

Dragonite grabbed her hair and began to shove his member deeper into her mouth, her throat squeezing his member. Dragonite enjoyed the feeling of her warm, moist throat. Iris felt Haxorus's tongue force its way into her womb, and her tunnel gladly welcomed the invader. Haxorus withdrew his tongue, and bit her clit lightly, drawing his tongue over it, giving her even more pleasure, bringing her closer to her climax.

Dragonite continued to push his member down her throat, until her lips met his balls, her tongue still licking the shaft. Iris could hardly breath because of the massive member in her mouth, the way it pulsed and throbbed alerted her that her was close, Dragonite, unaware of Iris's condition, head was thrown up as he was moaning as he came, his seed gushing down her throat, as Haxorus's treatment caused her to cum as well. Dragonite noticed something was wrong when he looked down and saw her trying to get off him member. He pulled out of her mouth, and she coughed up large quantities of cum. Haxorus was also unaware, as he was busy licking up her cum. "It's ok, I'm *cough* *cough* *cough* ok." Dragonite helped her up. and set her on her bed. "I just gotta catch my breath, and I'll be ready to go again.''

After a few minutes Iris got up quickly, hopping over to Haxorus, she licked the whole shaft, tasting some of her self on the tip. After she got the entire organ wet and lubricated, she got on her back and lie down so Haxorus placed his dick between her breasts and began to thrust forward, catching the tip in her mouth. Iris felt the member push through her tits extremely quickly, she leaned her head back and let Haxorus's furious thrusts rock her body. Haxorus slammed his hands down net to her head and he licked he face. Haxorus moaned loudly as Iris rubbed the head of his cock, he stopped his thrusting and sat down so she could do her work. Iris closed her eyes and engulfed the head in her mouth, trying to take as much in her mouth, taking as much as she could with out over doing it. As soon as Haxorus saw her eyes were closed, he gestured silently to Dragonite to come over to Iris.

When he got over to her, he grabbed her ass and positioned her dick to penetrate it. Iris looked back and saw Dragonite penetrate her. Iris felt Dragonite's member push its way up her ass, the tight tunnel gave a lot of resistance, but also a lot of pleasure to both of them. Iris was so overcome by pleasure that she felt her eyes almost roll back into her head. Dragonite was barely able to push the first 7 inches into her. Both Iris and Dragonite stopped for a few seconds before starting up again. Dragonite didn't push his full length in to her for fear of hurting her again and pushed only his first few inches in as she went back to work on Haxorus's member. She felt Haxorus stand up and grab her hair before thrusting into her mouth in synch with Dragonite's thrusts. Iris was in heaven, being penetrated at both ends by her pokémon. After several minutes Haxorus and Dragonite both thrust into her with all their strength as all three came at the same time, cum bubbling out of her mouth an butt. Both pulled out of her, leaving her in a puddle of dragon cum. It took several minutes for Iris to recover from her pleasured high, but after she did she had Dragonite lie down and she lowered herself onto him.

Dragonite felt Iris's pussy close around his member, pleasure surged through is body as he finally was able to have sex with Iris. She finally mad her way to the base, his member filling her with its size and heat. She bent over so Haxorus could enter her, and Haxorus wasted no time swiftly entering her ass with out her needing to ask. If having one in her ass and one in her mouth was a 10, this was a one thousand. Haxorus pushed his full length into her, only stopping when his knot touched her ass. "OK boy, lets so." Iris said.

Dragonite and Haxorus started slowly trusting into their trainer, "oh cum on, it that all you got?" Iris said, trying to taunt them into going faster. And it worked as Dragonite tightened his grip on her ass and Haxorus on her shoulders as they sped up, both of their hips slamming into hers loudly and forcefully. Dragonite's session with Iris had left her ass loose and his cum acted as a lubricant letting him penetrate Iris very deep. Dragonite pumped into her furiously, slamming into her G-spot. "OH YES *pant* RIGHT THERE BABY!" the two dragons continued to pump into their trainer in synch, overloading Iris's pleasure. Iris's tunnels tightened around her pokémon's cocks as she approached her climax. Haxorus pushes Iris down and furiously began to fuck her, rocking her body with his powerful thrusts, forcing his growing knot into Iris's ass painfully. All three moaned loudly as they came at them same time, the two pokémon pumping Iris full of their dragon seed. Iris had so much pleasure that she passed out, falling asleep on Dragonite.

After their orgasms ended, they pulled out and all their cum spilled out onto the carpet, leaving Iris an incoherent mumbling mess with gallons off cum flowing out of her. Dragonite and Haxorus put her in her bed and they went to their own beds to sleep after their night.

**FINALLY I DID IT! this took me 17 damn hours to wright and edit, so I hope you all like it. **


End file.
